SOS Stories Of Supersoldiers
by the-super-saiyan-jedi-again
Summary: Possibly my first long story. Slightly AU. Basically one SPARTAN-II and two SPARTAN-III's have to wage a three man war on a Covenant inhabited planet. Will they survive?
1. Of Heroes

**0100 - September 25th****, 2552**

**Aboard the UNSC **_**Hell's Janitor**_**, in orbit over Krevin**

Garth sighed heavily as he stepped into the HEV pod, exactly 10 seconds before the launch time. He was currently about the UNSC _Hell's Janitor_, and he was orbiting above the Covenant controlled world named Krevin. The ship was literally about to blow up, due to the plasma fire from the eighteen CCS class battle cruisers surrounding it. Garth was a SPARTAN-II. His service tag was 394. He was from the second class of Spartans, who started training in 2538. He had been 12 years old then. Even before he was a Spartan, he was gifted with both a fast reaction time and the ability to multitask easily. He was also very, **very** retentive; he could recall his old home phone number even now. He was one of the last five SPARTAN-IIs from the second class. That was about how many were left from the first class as well.

He checked his HUD; he would hit dirt in thirty seconds. Matt and James were already on the ground, cleaning up the zone Garth was about to land in. Matt and James were SPARTAN-IIIs, two of four survivors from the slaughter of Beta Company on Pegasi Delta. Although they were nineteen, Garth still considered them kids. He himself was only twenty-six.

Garth cracked his neck after the HEV pod hit the ground. It was time to get going. He checked his shields on his MJOLNIR Mark VI-Z Variant armor. Finally, he checked the ammo for his MA5C Assault Rifle, and finally he kicked off the door of his HEV pod. He looked around; there was dead bodies everywhere and smoke filled the area.

Finally, his HUD fully kicked in, and Service Tags showed up above Matt and James' heads. They were just over the next rise. Matt's tag was B013, and James' tag was B246. They were armed in full MJOLNIR Mark V armor. Someone in ONI or HIGHCOM had been smart enough to realize that if the S-IIIs didn't have **some** kind of shields, they wouldn't be very effective.

Garth's heavily modified armor was dark blue with a few spots of gold, while Matt and James' armor where green with a few streaks of blue. Matt currently held an M7/Supressed Submachine gun and M41 SSR Rocket Launcher was strapped to his back, while James held a BR55HB Battle Rifle with a SRS 99D Sniper Rifle strapped to his back. "Looks like we made it." A voice inside his helmet said. He simply nodded. He had nearly forgotten about Kelvin, the ship AI from the _Hell's Janitor_. The captain had given the AI to Garth shortly before he had departed.

Which reminded him. Garth looked to the sky just in time to see the ship blow up in the atmosphere. "Hell…" Matt remarked over the COM. "What are we going to do now?" It was silently a moment, and then Kelvin spoke up in Garth's helmet, "I released a probe from the ship before you disconnected me, and it appears to still be intact, I am currently monitoring the planet. It appears more people got away than I originally calculated." Garth nodded, and then relayed the information to his teammates.

"Looks like we get to have some fun this time!" James shouted excitedly. Matt smiled with him, and even Garth smirked a little. After three months of non-combat, he was itching for a fight. "Move out, soldiers!"

All three of them started sprinting east, where Kelvin had placed a waypoint over the nearest escape pod from the ship, which was two miles away. All of them topped out at 40 km/h, and they reached their destination quickly. "I've gotten control of multiple Pelicans that escaped the ship with various equipment. It seems we brought enough stuff to wage our own war." Kelvin informed Garth. As he and the others passed over a rise, they saw the drop pod, in the middle of the valley.

And between them and the Spartans must've been one hundred Covenant troops. After a few moments, Garth heard Matt crack his knuckles. He grabbed James' sniper a zoomed in the scope. The Marines were literally pinned down inside the drop pod. While Grunts and Jackals hailed the thing with plasma and needles, more Grunts were setting up Plasma cannons on the other side, also, a few Elites stood around, giving orders here and there. Garth gave James his sniper back, and pointed out a particular group of Gold, Red, and Blue Elites. James nodded, and green acknowledgement light blinked on Garth's HUD. Garth then turned to Matt, and pointed out two of the plasma cannons that were being set up. Once again another green acknowledgement light blinked on the HUD.

Garth finally crept up to a rock mere feet away from a group of Grunts who were setting up a plasma cannon. He winked his acknowledgement light, and the sound of rockets being fired was distinctly heard. Suddenly, two of the plasma cannon emplacements blew up. The group of Elites turned into Matt's direction. The gold one pulled out a carbine, and sighted through the scope, it was about to pull the trigger when…

CRACK!

Its neck suddenly had a huge hole in it. Before it even hit the ground, the two red elite majors next to it had already brought their Particle Beam Rifles to bear.

CRACK!

One went down clutching it its neck, for it had literally swallowed a bullet. The other one got his sights on James, but he didn't get the chance to fire.

CRACK!

That one went down as well. Finally the last one yelled and brandished and energy sword, yelling in rage.

CRACK!

A bullet pierced its chest cavity, and it fell to the ground.

Garth heard James, reload, and he also heard Matt fire two more rockets. Finally, Garth jumped up and sprayed fire at the Grunts in front of him before they could turn their plasma cannon towards the hill James and Matt were on. There were five of them. Four went down quickly, but one got lucky, or maybe unlucky. Garth now stalked towards the little creature, which was all but screaming his head off now.

Garth picked up by the neck as it pleaded for mercy. He ignored it, and crushed its head to shut it up. After the skirmish was over, he picked up two plasma grenades and stood back up just in time to see the group of shield carrying Jackals and a few Elites near him. He primed both grenades, and dove to the ground. From this angle, he threw both grenades **through** the little holes in the shields and stuck the leg of one Jackal and the leg of one of the Elites in the back. Both screeched before the grenades blew up, turning them into a pile of gore.

Garth jumped back behind his rock just in time to avoid a full barrage of Fuel Rod Cannon fire. He reloaded his MA5C, and then picked up a plasma pistol of the ground. He fully charged the thing, and then looked over the rock and fired it. It obliterated the shield of a Jackal in the middle of the phalanx, and he quickly switched to his Assault Rifle to finish it off.

Having effectively making a hole in their phalanx, Garth turned to the other Jackals. They started running. He primed a plasma grenade and stuck on just before it returned to the main bulk of the group, who had turned away from the escape pod, **towards** both Garth of to their left, and Matt and James sitting on the hill. He heard a grunt exclaim "Demons!" and then the air was full of plasma and needles.

He barely had enough time to dive back over his rock. He reached his gun over and unleashed a full clip of MA5C, and also used a lot of plasma pistol ammo. He also heard the sound of Battle Rifle and SMG ammo flying through the air as well.

_You will be the stuff of legend. One-man armies, capable of taking on a thousand Covenant soldiers easily. In essence, you will be the best. You will be, Spartans. _The voice of his long lost teacher rang in Garth's head. He had heard that speech the day after he had been kidnapped and taken to the Spartan training grounds. He just couldn't help but think, what if it wasn't true?


	2. Rescue Falcon Squad

**0127 – September 25th, 2552**

**Planet Krevin, Unknown Star System**

Henry looked quickly out of the escape pod and then ducked back in. He was an ODST Team Captain, and he had three other ODSTs with him. They had been pinned down inside their escape pod by Covenant forces when suddenly the entire battalion of Covenant had turned away from them. It appeared that someone had come to their rescue, but were now pinned down as well. It was time to return the favor. Henry hefted his BR55HB Battle Rifle, and he signaled to his team, who all immediately prepared to move.

He ran out of the escape pod, firing round after round at the Covenant forces, not even bothering to aim. He and his team were strafing for some trees a little bit off to the west.

He watched as the back section of the Covenant force turned towards Henry and his squad. "Oh shit." He heard his new recruit, Landon, remark. Finally, after what felt like forever, they reached the tree lines and dove into the forest. They got in just in time to avoid some Fuel Rod Fire. He pointed to a high tree, and then to the teams' sniper. Jake nodded, and dashed into the tree.

Henry then proceeded to mark targets over four Grunts hefting fuel rod cannons on the team's HUDs. He heard Jake load six bullets into his SRS 94D, which was an older version of the 99D, and it had an old fashioned scope. Henry gave the signal to fire, and instantly-

CRACK!

One Grunt's methane tank exploded, and his plasma grenades denoted, killing five other Grunts. Some of the Fuel Rod Grunts turned towards the squad of ODSTs.

CRACK!

One of the other carriers fell. The other two unleashed ten whole shots of Fuel Rod at the squad of ODSTs.

"Shit!" Henry yelled as he grabbed Jake's leg and yanked him out of the tree, into cover behind some rocks. The trees all around them were completely blown over, smoldering. It was a good thing Fuel Rods were nuclear, or the whole forest could've caught fire instead of just a few trees starting to decay.

Henry peaked over the rock they were hiding behind. He saw two figures step out on the hill. "What are they doing?" he asked aloud.

Matt and James stood next to each, as both took aim. Matt fired a rocket towards the middle of the ground. Because of the angle, it should've gone sailing over them and only hit the edge of the crowd of Covies.

But Matt and James had other plans. As soon as the rocket passed over the ground, James, looked intently through his scope, fired. The rocket exploded right above the heads of the middle ground, which was made of mostly Elites and Jackals shield carriers. Blood spewed everywhere as the Jackals were obliterated.

But as the smoke cleared, the Elites were unharmed, but their shields were down as well. Matt fired another rocket, and once again James sniped it. The Elites also exploded into a pile of gore.

Matt then looked up to see Garth jumped up and throwing two plasma grenades into a group of Grunts and then spraying MA5C rounds at another. He downed twenty-seven Grunts before he was forced to duck behind his rock again.

As he surveyed the battlefield, he saw that there was only a tightly knit group of about thirty Covenant troops. Suddenly, a red beam tore out of the forest, and blew away at least half of the troops. Everyone stood quiet a moment, and then Matt whooped as he fired to rockets into the fray. From the smoke emerged one Elite, who brandished an energy sword. It straight at Garth, and threw its weapons to the ground, motioning him to do the same.

He smiled inside his helmet. Garth threw his guns down and stalked towards the Elite. They started circling each other, moving at a fast pace. Suddenly they both ran at each other, and immediately started grappling. Garth kicked the Elite twice in the chest, and it finally jumped away.

Immediately they started circling again. And, yet again, they started grappling. But this time, the Elite pulled out his energy sword in an attempt to kill Garth. It was at this time he revealed to everyone how his armor how been modified, beyond stronger shields. Suddenly, an Elite Energy Sword sprouted from the back of Garth's right wrist, and a Jackal Shield sprouted from his left. The Elite froze, too stunned to attack.

He must've been wondering _how did the humans get this built into their armor_? But his question was never answered, for his head was on the ground, three feet from his body.

After a few moments, Garth deactivated his energy sword and shield. He attached his MA5C to his back, and picked up a Fuel Rod Cannon. He then broadcasted on an open network, so that the ODSTs in the forest could here him. "Meet by the escape pod."

Garth, Matt, and James reached the pod first. Soon, the ODSTs finally got there. "Nice work." Garth remarked to the ODSTs. Henry was surprised, not just anyone got a compliment from a Spartan. He nodded his head, mumbling, "Thanks…"

Garth gave the squad the encryption code for their TEAMCOMM, and told them to gather all the useful supplies from their drop pod and then prepare for evac. Kelvin had piloted a relatively empty Pelican and it was now on the way to their location to evac them to the nearby mountains, where three escape pods had landed and were under heavy fire.

It would be he prime place to set up operations. Kelvin also informed Garth of a small scout group of Grunts fast approaching. It would be a cakewalk, as long as the Grunts never received reinforcements. Kelvin also set up three antennas around the planet, and established a BATTLECOMM network for all the Marines and Navy Personnel on the planet. He already had multiple calls coming in.

Kelvin estimated that there were at least fifty thousand Covenant forces on the planet. After cleaning up the squad of Grunts, the Pelican finally arrived. After waiting for everyone to get on, Garth finally jumped up onto the thing, and turned and looked over the edge as the small ship rose quickly in the air.

He surveryed the sprawling landscape of forests, rocks, and open places. It reminded him of how Earth might've looked were there no cities there. He turned on thermals, and saw multiple Covenant troops on the ground, turning to look up at him. He said to Kelvin, "Do you think you could be a little more stealthy, maybe go up into the clouds or something?" The Pelican immediately went up higher in the air. "This just in, we got some survivors who fought away from their landing zone, should I send a Pelican?" He only replied, "Of course."

They waited a little longer, and finally, Garth turned to the troops in the Pelican and said, "Alright, lock and load," he tilted his head to Matt and James, "Spartans," then to the ODSTs, "Marines." After a few moments of loading all the weapons on the ship, gathering what they needed, and alot of tossing around of ammo clips and grenades, everyone was ready. Finally, the Pelican came in few of the valley. Garth walked to the front room of the Pelican to obeserve the new area. "Kelvin..." he said. "Yes?" the AI replied.

"Have the other Pelican get over here."

* * *

what'd you think? good? R and R


End file.
